


Every Little Thing

by Magniloquence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Best Uncle Qrow, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi Isn't Dead, Fairgame, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gay Clover Ebi, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Ruby Rose - Freeform, Mentions of Summer Rose - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Qrow Branwen Swears, Qrow Needs Therapy, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magniloquence/pseuds/Magniloquence
Summary: "Clover took a seat to his right, and Qrow tried not to be acutely aware of Clover’s proximity. He could (privately) admit to himself that he had a teeny-tiny-itty-bitty, strictly innocent crush on Clover, despite himself. He was arrogant, but he had the skills to back it up, and there was something about him that seemed oddly genuine at the same time. The juxtaposition of cocky bastard and sweetheart was, apparently, something that Qrow found quite charming. He’d be damned if anyone else realized that he thought as much though; and, besides, it wasn’t as if Clover meant anything by the passing glances and little winks. He was, well, he looked like that, he probably flirted with people all of the time. It couldn’t possibly mean anything. So maybe, maybe he had a semblance that complimented Qrow’s perfectly, big whoop. And, yeah, maybe, maybe he had really lovely eyes, and a cute smile, and amazing arms, and an incredible ass—And, okay. Maybe his crush wasn’t all that teeny-tiny or innocent."
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically about 3k worth of words of Qrow being introspective and reflecting on his relationships with Summer and Ruby. And, Clover trying to slide into Qrow's DMs by properly getting to know more about the man and his family first. You slick af, Clover. I see you.
> 
> Also, Clover Ebi is a grandma's boy. Motherfucker has 300 doilies around his apartment. I can see it now.

Qrow had been wondering the Atlas grounds for about an hour when he found the bench in the courtyard. For an Atlesian military facility, the place had some nice recreational spots, but none had really been what Qrow was looking for, he just wanted a nice place to sit and think for a while that wasn’t the room he’d been assigned. The suite was nice enough, really nice, it was evident that Jimmy wanted them to be comfortable as possible. He’d even initially arranged for a minibar in Qrow’s room, a thoughtful gesture (especially coming from Jimmy) that Qrow was a bit embarrassed, when he had to ask that it be removed. The conversation about his cutting back on drinking had ended in yet another unexpected hug from Jimmy that had really left Qrow wondering why his old friend was being so uncharacteristically affectionate.

He must have sat for about thirty minutes, thinking about anything and everything. Ozpin, Salem, the communications tower, his nieces. He was still ashamed about how he’d acted during their journey to Atlas, and when he thought about the fear and sadness etched on Ruby’s face when they’d almost—

_No_. _Don’t think about that. It’s over. You’re not… you’re not drinking anymore. You’ve got this. Think of something else, think of something else, think of something else… think of… Ruby._

Right. He was doing this for her and Yang. She was growing up, growing stronger, faster, _smarter_. He needed to improve with them, he needed to mature and change too. Sometimes it felt like he’d blinked and the little girl that he’d first helped wield a practice scythe in the backyard had turned into this incredible young woman overnight. She’d always been advanced. Hell, she was arguably a prodigy, but the way she’d honed her skills to a fine point during their time in Atlas made her an entirely new force to be reckoned with. As her uncle and mentor, he felt a surge of pride at her progress, both in fighting and as a leader. He wondered, as he often did, what Summer would say to her, to him, how proud she’d be of her daughters. He missed her, dearly, desperately. His best friend, his first true confidant besides his sister, and his only one after Raven had left

His nostalgia, he realized suddenly, because as Ruby got older she would only look more and more like Summer. Now that Ruby was getting older, and with that new haircut, the resemblance to her late mother had become truly uncanny. ‘If she were still alive, she’d probably say that they’re twins…’ he mused. Right after Summer had died, it’d been hard, sometimes for Qrow to look at Ruby. He loved her with all of his heart, he loved both of his nieces more than he’d thought he could ever love anyone. Still, Ruby’s resemblance to Summer had served as a constant reminder of the friend he’d lost, although he’d never held it against her. That beloved little girl that had helped fill the void Summer’s absence left in his heart, until she carved out a whole new space for herself instead.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about recognizing that he was finally okay with it, welcomed it even. Somehow it didn’t feel like something to exactly celebrate, even if it was a good sign of change. Now, Ruby’s likeness to Summer made it easy to remember her smile, her laugh, her mannerisms, all of the little things he might have otherwise started to forget. He felt suddenly very old, and very grateful. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Qrow startled out of his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed that Clover had been approaching along the side of the veranda. Clover was looking at him a little amused, but he still offered an apology, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you’d notice as I came over, but you were so deep in thought.”

“Um. No, you’re okay. It’s fine. And, yeah, knock yourself out.”

Clover took a seat to his right, and Qrow tried not to be acutely aware of Clover’s proximity. He could (privately) admit to himself that he had a teeny-tiny-itty-bitty _strictly innocent_ crush on Clover, despite himself. He was a bit full of himself, but he had the skills to back it up, and there was something about him that seemed oddly genuine at the same time. The juxtaposition of cocky bastard and sweetheart was, apparently, something that Qrow found quite charming. He’d be damned if anyone else realized that he thought as much though; and, besides, it wasn’t as if Clover meant anything by the passing glances and little winks. He was, well, he looked _like that,_ he probably flirted with people all of the time. It couldn’t possibly mean anything. So maybe, maybe he had a semblance that complimented Qrow’s perfectly, big whoop. And, yeah, maybe, _maybe_ he had really lovely eyes, and a cute smile, and amazing arms, and an incredible ass—

And, okay. Maybe his crush wasn’t all that teeny-tiny or innocent.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what had you so deep in thought?”

Qrow turned to face Clover so they could see each other as they spoke.

“Oh! Um. Family. Family stuff.”

_Soo eloquent, Qrow. Real way with words._

“Family stuff, huh? Everything okay back home?”

Qrow was confused for a second before he realized that there was no way for Clover to know that Qrow’s only family (besides Tai, crotchety bastard) was right there with him, that his home was wherever those girls were, and that before them he hadn’t had much of one.

“Kind of. It’s really just me and the girls, and their dad, Tai. I was just thinking about… I was just reminiscing.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Not a big deal.”

Clover seemed at a loss for what to say, and Qrow didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“What about you? I’m surprised you haven’t got a missus and a couple of brats running around.”

“I think it’d be more of a mister, actually.”

Qrow tried not to be too pleased by that, he tended to assume, because he was bisexual, that everyone else around him that he found attractive could be too, and he suspected that Clover was playfully flirting with him sometimes, but that’s just something work friends do, right? Right. Besides, just because Clover was well-dressed and winked at him, didn’t automatically make him gay. It wasn’t like he’d phrased his question that way intentionally, but it was good to know.

Just for the sake of knowing.

“Oh,” he said as neutrally as possible, “A mister then.”

“I’m just too busy. It’s hard to meet someone with this kind of work, you know?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“I’m guessing it’s the same for you? About a family, I mean.” The last part came out in a rush.

“I suppose so. Although it hasn’t really been on the itinerary, brats or a missus… or a mister.”

“Oh,” Clover said, and when Qrow looked at him closely, he could see the faintest possible traces of red climbing up his ears even as he smiled pleasantly and looked at Qrow.

_Cute,_ he thought.

And then. _Fuck_. _Stop that._

“What’s your family like?” Qrow asked, leaning back a little bit to put some more distance between them, “I bet you come from a big family. Mom, dad, a brother and sister. Probably a dog or something, right?”

Clover was still looking at him, but his smile became strained.

“Um. Actually, my mom wasn’t really in the picture. There were some… complications after I was born, and she passed away soon after.”

Qrow stopped. He felt like a dick. He glanced over to Clover who was looking at the ground, seemingly at a loss as to what to say now. Qrow wanted to say something kind, something sympathetic, but he wasn’t good in these situations, never had been good at comforting people unless it was Ruby, or Yang, or even Summer. His mouth got ahead of him and instead he said, “Well, that’s some pretty shitty luck right there.”

_God_ _damn_ _it_.

He began to hurriedly apologize, “I’m—I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I know that semblances don’t work right away for most people, even if mine did, I think and—”

He expected to look over and see a look of shock, distaste, or maybe both. Clover just stared it him, his mouth hanging open slightly, baffled. He started to chuckle and shook his head back and forth as he began to laugh in earnest, even his shoulders shook. The smile on Clover’s face as his laughs died down, so sweet, and easy, and unguarded, combined with the crinkles at the corner of his closed eyes made something start to flutter in Qrow’s chest and he consciously, swiftly pushed it back down.

“You’re really something, Qrow,” Clover smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone make me laugh so hard in response to me telling them about that.” Qrow couldn’t stop himself gawking at the man, eyes wide and surprised, and wondering if Clover complimented everyone else this often, or if Qrow was a special case. _Wait. Why would—that’s ridiculous._ Shit. Clover was still waiting for him to respond. _Say something you goddamn idiot_.

“Uh. Yeah.” _Oh yeah that was charming_ , Qrow berated himself internally, but despite his ineloquence Clover was still looking at him with that little smile on his face, and Qrow just wanted to keep this going, keep learning more about Clover. When was the last time he wanted to learn about someone or something that wasn’t part of a mission? He couldn’t remember.

“What about your dad?” Qrow started, “Is he in the picture?”

“Yes, actually. He and I are very close.”

“Was he a huntsman?”  
“Fisherman, actually.”

“Hmm. Why doesn’t that surprise me. The fishing hook does make more sense now.”

“Oh, because it didn’t make sense before?”

“I’m just saying, it’s a creative weapon of choice. Honestly, I’ve been waiting for you to pull out a tackle box.”

“I’m surprised you even know what that is.”

“You and me both, to be honest.”

Clover laughed a little again. It made Qrow smile.

“We could take a fishing trip some time, if you want. I have a small boat, we could go out on the lake. When this is all over and we finally have a day off.”

He was about to open his mouth to say something about Qrow being the _last_ person in the world Clover should want to get on a boat with when he thought back to their conversation about taking compliments and self-deprecation. He suddenly couldn’t think of anything to say.

Clover must have sensed the change in the air around him, because he stopped smiling. He remained silent, but cocked his head to the side, eyes looking intently at Qrow’s even though his were focused on the ground. He wondered why he was even considering telling Clover this, why he felt comfortable sharing something he considered somewhat personal to someone he barely knew (even if it didn’t feel that way—and _why_ didn’t it feel that way). When he glanced over at Clover the expression on his face was so earnest, so patient, and Clover _had_ shared his own background, so it was only fair to share some of his, right?

Qrow raised his head and looked up, but not at Clover, he stared up into the gray cloudy sky instead, seemingly at nothing.

“My parents were… I don’t really know, I can’t remember. Maybe murdered? Maybe they abandoned us. Maybe the grimm got them. Point is that Raven, my twin sister, and I, were taken in by the Branwen Tribe.”

It was Clover’s turn to look surprised, but, if he was curious, he was smart enough not to pry. He just nodded, still looking at Qrow, waiting for him to continue.

“Their way of life, once I ended up at Beacon, I realized it wasn’t for me.”

For a moment Clover didn’t say anything, and Qrow worried that he’d overshared, when Clover spoke it was slow, thoughtful, “I can’t…I don’t mean to sound cliché, but I can’t even begin to imagine how difficult of… an adjustment… a change, that was to make.” When Qrow looked back down to his companion, the furrow between Clover’s brows, the way he was leaning into his space slightly, Qrow didn’t know what to make of it. Suddenly fearing that he might say or do something stupid to embarrass himself (or worse, that Clover might try to do something like offer his condolences, or worse, _hug_ him) he changed the subject.

“Yep. We can’t all be fisherman. What about you? Any siblings?”

Clover, again, picked up on the shift immediately, and he relaxed a bit more at the change of conversation. “I’ve got an older brother, and an older sister, and one very doting, very stubborn grandmother.”

“How stubborn is _very_ stubborn?”

“Well, before I joined the Ace Ops, when I still kept my own apartment, she would insist on coming over on the weekends and force-feeding me, even though I’m fully capable of cooking and feeding myself, I like to think.”

“Oh my God. You’re—you’re a grandma’s boy.” Qrow could feel himself smiling, but he couldn’t make himself stop.

“In the flesh,” Clover winked as he replied and Qrow wondered, again, if this was something that Clover did as a force of habit or if this was especially directed at Qrow, and wondering about it flustered him so he forced himself to ignore the gesture all together. Absent-mindedly brushing a lock of hair behind his ear just to have something to do with his hands. Perhaps sensing Qrow was flustered, Clover turned and looked at the ground instead of at him as he spoke.

“What were you reminiscing about? Earlier, before I startled you.”

“Oh. Just how much Ruby and Yang have grown up.”

“Hmm. Like I said before, they’re incredibly skilled. You must be very proud of them.”

“Yeah. I guess I really am.” Somehow it was easier to take a compliment from clover when he wasn’t looking directly at him. And, maybe Clover was right, he could stand to learn how to take a compliment.

“I trained Ruby, so it makes me feel like, like I did something right for once, you know?”

“For—Uh. I can understand that sentiment.” Qrow didn’t miss the way that Clover cut himself off, but he said nothing.

Clover continued. “She looks so much like you that at first I was sure you were blood relatives, I guess she just really admires you, huh.”

Qrow scoffed a bit, he knew that Ruby had idolized him as a kid, but hearing it from Clover, just like all the other kind things that he said, made him feel a little giddy.

“I guess. Kid’s got a good eye for style. Who she really looks like though is Summer.”

“Her mother?”

“Yeah.”

Clover nodded and said nothing more. They fell into another lull in the conversation for a bit. Qrow thinking about Summer, and mulling over the bittersweet realization that he’d had earlier.

“Qrow?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to share, it’s just something I’ve been wondering.”

“I said shoot.”

“…What happened to Ruby’s mother?”

It was weird, Qrow wondered if he should have been freaked out that they’d both been thinking about the same person, maybe it should have been strange that they’d been in sync. He thought about how to reply, wondered if it was his place to share, but Summer had been his family too, and it wasn’t like he had to give him Clover all the details about how Summer’s death had affected the girls, and Tai, and him. “She went on a mission.” He tried to keep his voice level, but there was some pain there, his voice still wavered a fraction, even after so many years. He tried again, ““She went on a mission, and didn’t come back. That’s all.”

Once more, he waited for Clover to say something, and once more Clover took his time and responded, carefully, tentatively, “Can I say something?”

“Sure?”

“What I said before, about those girls being lucky to have you. I meant it, but I think I mean it even more now. I think you’ve played a bigger, more important role in those girls’ lives than you give yourself credit for… you’re incredibly resilient, and caring, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Caught completely off guard by the tirade of compliments, Qrow just stared blankly, he didn’t even know what to say. What _did_ you say to one of the nicest, most astute compliments anyone has ever given you? What kind of a person even walked around just telling their coworkers this kind of thing? _What the fuck_. Could Clover Ebi go five minutes without complimenting someone? Was that what charged his semblance? Flustering the fuck out of men in their 40s?

He must have looked as taken aback as he felt, because Clover started to backtrack a little, “Um. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it’s just something that I thought needed to be said…so I said it?”

“No! Uhh. No.” He realized that he was gesticulating a lot as he spoke, and he stopped. “You’re fine, just. Thank you?” He waited for Clover to say something, anything else, but hopefully not something else that would make Qrow feel so…smitten.

_Jesus fucking Christ_.

Clover sat back, crossing his arms, looking very smug, for some reason, he flashed a big smile at Qrow, and this time Qrow couldn’t even deny that it made his heart race. “Heh. Maybe with enough practice, you can finally learn how to take a compliment.” Qrow scoffed, trying with all of his might to will away the blush he could feel taking over his face, he rolled his eyes as he forced himself to relax and cross his own arms, saying, “Pfft. Don’t count on it.” When he looked back, Clover only smiled fondly at him before glancing away.

Some more time passed before Qrow could get his heart back to a normal pace, and even more time passed in amicable silence before he announced he was turning in. Already headed in the same direction, they walked back to their living quarters together. Outside of Clover’s door, which they’d made it to first, Clover stopped and said, “This was nice.” Qrow nodded, “Yeah. It was.” Qrow couldn’t deny that talking to Clover had been the most relaxing thing he’d done in months.

“We should do it again sometime.”

“Sure.”

“I mean. Whenever we get another break, and if you’ve got nothing else to do.”

“I don’t exactly have a busy social life, Clover.”

Clover chuckled, turning the doorknob and pulling open his door, he waved a little after he entered his suite.

“Goodnight, Qrow.”

“Goodnight, Clover.”

One more little smile, and then the door was shut.

Qrow walked the rest of the way to his suite, undressed, and immediately got into bed. And, if his last thoughts were a quiet admittance to himself that maybe crush wasn’t so teeny-tiny as much as it was enormous, well that was no one’s business but his own.


End file.
